The Clinical Research Center for the study of anemia and malnutrition has been established in Chiang Mai, Thailand. The research objectives are to explore the pathophysiology and molecular biology of malnutrition in both children and in adults. The Center is an integral part of the U.S./Japan Medical Sciences Program, and its scientific objectives encompass four priorities of the joint malnutrition panel. Studies planned for malnourished and recovered subjects include: 1) Nutritional anemias: (a) the study of the concentration of erythropoietin, erythropoietin inhibitor and prostaglandins in urine and plasma of anemic and non-anemic children; (b) the ability of isolated bone marrow cells to synthesize RNA, DNA and hemoglobin with or without erythropoietin and prostaglandin PGE2; (c) the measurement of the erythroid cell cycle turnover time and hemoglobin mRNA in bone marrow cells. 2) Nutrition and infection: (a) the measurement of ratio of T-lymphocytes and B-lymphocytes in plasma; (b) the study of the immunocompetence of both classes of lymphocytes with various mitogens; (c) determination of the turnover of immunoglobins and in vitro immunoglobulin synthesis by transformed B-cells. 3) Adaptation to the malnourished state: (a) study of the relationship between release and biosynthesis of retinol binding protein by liver in children with vitamin A deficiency with and without PCM; (b) the determination of the interrelationships between growth hormone, cortisol, insulin and amino acids in plasma; (c) the biological turnover of growth hormone; and 4) Nutritional requirements: (a) determination of the iron requirement of Thai adults on various diets using Fe59 as an extrinsic tag.